The Impossible
by veelangel
Summary: Ron in a muggle school, funny little plotbunny which wouldn't let me sleep...
1. The impossible happens

**The impossible**

This fic is dedicated to Linda, who has always been there for me, and helped me out of countless situations, keep reading, it puts the dragon to sleep.

This fic is also dedicated to the relentless LRC staff, keep smiling, I'm never going to forget you guys, continue to discover the magic in mugglenet - there are some things teachers can't teach you…

None of the (Magical) characters are my own they belong to JKR. The school is based on my own, as are some of the teachers (names changed).

**Chapter 1: The Impossible happens**

I looked around the classroom wishing for inspiration, I had been writing fanfic for years but I was hardly ever out of plotbunnies. I never adopted because it never felt like my own. I stared out of the window, but nothing came to me, apart from my teachers voice cracked through the dusty air.

"Jessica? Can you stop staring into space and pay attention?" I sat up, and looked at my teacher, who gave me a stern look before addressing the rest of the class. "So the only parts of an atom which are neutral charge are neutrons, hence the… Yes Miss Smith?" He looked at my head of year, Miss Smith who had just walked into the lab.

"Thank you Mr. Morris, can I have a quick word with Jessica Bently please?" Mr. Morris gave either a shug or nod. "Come on Jess," Miss Smith said. Not wanting to spend another waking moment in the same room as 'Mr-misery-guts-Morris' I picked up my bag and made for the door.

Miss Smith led me across the playground, and down a corridor towards the staff room, it was then that I realised what this was about, the 'one-way-exchange', that I signed up for a month ago, now I was going to meet my exchange student. Suddenly I was nervous, I was suddenly aware of the fact that I hadn't bothered putting make-up on this morning. I was the only person at our school doing this. I was doomed to spend a week with a complete stranger whether I liked them or not.

When I walked into the staff room my eyes immediately landed on a tall boy with bright blue eyes, ginger hair and freckles, lots of freckles.

"Ah Jess, there you are," My headteacher indicated the red-head, "This is Ron." I couldn't believe my ears, he looked like Ron from the books, but he couldn't be - they were filed under 'fiction' for a reason, I decided to double check.

"Your name's Ron?" the ginger boy laughed nervously.

"Yes, Ron Weasley." That was too much for me, I burst out laughing,

"Tell Abi that it was a very funny joke, but it's over now, games up, this is too much of a coincidence to be real…"

Miss Smith stared at me like I'd grown an extra head, it was then that it really hit me, I was the only person who noticed anything out of the ordinary. Nobody else in the room had read the books. It was too much - too real, I had to get out of there fast, I turned and ran.

I watched the door slam behind her, what was it about me that scared her off? It seemed to be my name but why? She couldn't associate me with Harry, she didn't even know that I'm a wizard, so why was she so scared suddenly? Mr. High spoke up.

"Where would she go?" Miss Smith obviously knew this girl - Jess, pretty well,

"Mrs Williams will know." Or it seemed, someone who knew her better. I followed them down a corridor, round a corner, and down another corridor, I was beginning to wonder where we were going when we walked through a door to a room which was obviously a library, but nowhere near as big as Hogwarts library. The school itself seemed miniscule. Miss Smith was talking quietly to a blonde curly haired woman, who reminded me of a Antipodean Opaleye dragon, she was sitting at a desk holding a strange device that was emitting red light, and beeping quietly. I caught a few words of what she was saying,

"Yes she came in a few minutes ago…she's probably got her head buried in Half-Blood-Prince, or tidying the reference section." I was revolted.

"She's got her head buried in Snape?" I suddenly realised that I had said too much, as all the adults stared at me, Mrs Williams looked at me a glimmer in her eye,

"I think you should go and talk to her Ron," she said quietly. I was astounded. I didn't even know her - go and talk to her? It was me that scared her off in the first place.

"Me? Why?" Mrs Williams obviously knew something about Jess that the others didn't, something that she had seen in me, I don't know what it is, and I planned to find out.

"You seem to have a better idea of what's going on in her head then we do."

"Fine…" I walked down the library hoping very much that she wasn't a Hermione-clone, seeing as she ran to the library for refuge, like Hermione does. Trying to ignore the fluttering feeling in my stomach at the thought of Hermione, I stepped between the bookshelves.

I must be hallucinating, I always knew I was obsessed, but to that level? I shouldn't have read that editorial about Ron dying, it's making me see things.

I had always loved the books, I practically know them by heart. I've been writing fanfiction for the past two years, I take part in online discussions, heck I have my own website, but I never thought I would start seeing things. Finally! Where is it? Aha…page 499…best page in the entire series, its still here, the words are in the right place, Ron is a fictional character, he was not standing in the staff room today, he is entirely in your head, you'll be just fi…

"Jess?"

She was sitting on a green chair reading an unfamiliar book. She looked up, paled considerably, and dragged me behind a bookshelf, I was on the point of cursing her (Ginny taught me how she did Bat-Bogey, so, well…) when she let go of me.

"I need to be sure of something."

"Sure of what?" I was thoroughly confused, I began to take my wand out, but she shot me a warning look so reminiciant of Hermione that I put it back. She was acting very oddly, even for a muggle.

"Your full name is Ronald Bilius Weasley, am I right?" If I wasn't scared before, I was then, I had never told her my middle name, only Harry (and Ginny) knows it at Hogwarts. I slowly nodded. "Your best friends are Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, you go to Hogwarts, you suffer from aracnaphobia…"

"What?" I never knew I suffered from a-rabbit-fobia or whatever it was, it sounded like she knew me better then I did.

"Fear of spiders." Heck, I was more scared of her then, than an 30ft Acromantula.

"You know about my world?" She nodded, then she whispered with tears forming in her eyes.

"I know most of it, I know Snape killed Dumbledore."

A tear rolled down her cheek, I was shocked, it took me an eternity to find my voice.

"How do you know all of this? Are you a witch?" She shook her head,

"I'm not a squib either, before you ask, I'm a muggle." She shoved the book she was reading towards me, I looked at the title 'Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince'.

Suddenly I knew what Mrs. Williams meant, she obviously was like Hermione when it came to books - just what I needed, a week stuck with a muggle clone of Hermione.

From the moment I passed him the book I knew that it was going to be a very long week - I would have to show him my world, which would be very strange to Ron, the books, the websites, I didn't want to think about fanfiction. The films alone would be difficult to get his head around, it was going to be an incredibly difficult week.

The bell rang and Ron jumped a mile, I suppressed a smile.

"We've got different bell times to Hogwarts. Don't worry I won't tell a soul. I can't imagine anybody else will notice, sometimes I feel I'm the only person in this school whose actually read the books."

"Books?"

I nodded and led him over to the bookshelf, he seemed like he couldn't believe his eyes when he saw them.

I couldn't believe it, all this secrecy trying to keep our world quiet, and this woman, JK Rowling was telling the muggles everything, not only about our world but what was going on inside it. Jess was telling me that the books were popular and she was comparing it to something called Marmite.

"You either love it or you hate it…but the few who love it really have an imprint on society, bookshops open at midnight whenever a new one is out…"

I had to assume that she knew as much about my world as I did.

"More popular then Lockhart?"

"Did Lockhart sell more then 9 million copies in the first 24 hours of the book being released?"

"That's popular." I couldn't quite believe that 'Harry Potters Unoffical Biography' (as I had begun to think of it) would be so popular.

"Yeah," Jess was obviously knowledgeable on anything surrounding the books. "Smashed the record, set by Order of the Phoenix," she handed me a thick book, roughly the size and weight of Dudley Dursley with a phoenix on the cover.

"So we're fictional characters." I was starting to get angry, she had no idea what we had been through in the past 7 years and the muggles were using us as entertainment.

"Look Ron…" Jess seemed to know that I was getting pissed off, and she was worried, she knew that I was still able to do accidental magic, like when Harry blew up his aunt. It was clear from the look on her face that she did not want to be floating across the dull cloudy sky. "Ron…" Jess was close to tears now, she was eyeing my pocket apprehensively, she understood what I could do to her now, the bat bogey hex, or jelly legs, she was seriously scared, not because I could curse her, because she knew the results of some of my curses, and my shoddy spellwork. Before I knew what was happening I was shouting at her.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT IS LIKE, WITH MALFOY ON YOUR BACK 24/7, MAKING SURE THAT HERMIONE HAS FUN ONCE IN HER LIFE. KEEPING HARRY FROM WALKING INTO WALLS BECAUSE HE'S SO PREOCCUPIED WITH YOU-KNOW-YOU…"

Jess whispered, her voice full of fear.

"I have the rough idea, we'd better go, or we'll be late for chemistry."

I was confused.

"Chemistry?"

"Potions." My face fell, I wasn't good a wizarding potions, but muggle potions, I was doomed…

Jess was scaring me big time, she's as familiar with her teachers as Hermione, she spends her spare time in the library, she knows things about me I never speak of, and she likes potions. It's not much different to wizarding potions, but the ingredients have really confusing names. Potassium, Sodium, Boron, god it was boring, and bloody difficult. But that was just the beginning…

Electronics was easily the most confusing, Jess was talking in gobbledegook, flirting with the boys in her class while chatting about resistors, transistors and volts. That was my worst subject ever. Then we had IT.

When I found out that I'd be spending a week in a muggle school, I knew that I would have to learn new things. But computers were the most confusing of the lot - Jess was trying to explain 'the internet' to me and attempted to educate me on the difference between 'dial up' and 'broadband'. What threw me the most was what I discovered by reading over her shoulder. My every move, every look, every word had been analysed. I felt dirty, used. Some people are talking about me being killed off. I don't want to die, JK Rowling isn't in charge of my life, I am.


	2. Asking for the impossible

**The impossible**

This fic is dedicated to Linda, who has always been there for me, and helped me out of countless situations, keep reading, it puts the dragon to sleep.

This fic is also dedicated to the relentless LRC staff, keep smiling, I'm never going to forget you guys, continue to discover the magic in mugglenet - there are some things teachers can't teach you…

None of the (Magical) characters are my own they belong to JKR. The school is based on my own, as are some of the teachers (names changed).

**Chapter 2: Asking for the impossible**

At lunch Ron was particularly quiet, he had found the 'Harry Potter Fan Club' (as he called it), I was about to make a joke about Ginny and Colin, but I saw the look on his face. It was then that the harsh reality of how much this was affecting him sank in. Poor Ron, thinking that all this time Harry Potter was just another name in the muggle world, then to find out that everything that he was expecting didn't come. No awkward questions, no having to explain floo powder, I knew about everything. He had discovered that 86 million muggles had watched his every move, speculating every word he said. I'd be a bit shocked if I found out that I was a book character, and I had a huge fanbase. Ron had discovered the shippers (He didn't quite realise the extent of their work though) he definitely had a good laugh at the H/Hr shippers. He also found the debates on who is going to die (personally I think that since Dumbledore's death, the golden trio will remain intact), and the 'furtive look' thread (which I have posted in several times - but Ron didn't know that). He seemed ok about the shippers, but he seemed to think that they were only a select few, not roughly 86 million. He's going to find fanfiction soon, I don't know if he'll be ok with it. I suppose only time will tell…

Food tech, who on earth thought about putting this on the muggle curriculum? It looked good on my timetable, but no, it wasn't tasting, as I had originally thought. No, it was cooking, muggle cooking. Was it something easy, no, bloody shepherds pie…

I can't cook with a wand, let alone without one. I didn't even cook, I set my hair on fire while trying to light the oven with matches. I found myself running around yelling 'Aguamenti! Aguamenti!'. I could feel the flames licking the side of my head, when Jess grabbed me and shoved my head into a sink she was using. I heard the sudden 'hiss' around my ears and I knew that I was alive.

"and that…" came the far distant voice of the teacher from the other side of the room. "Is why we should be careful when lighting the oven. Jess can you take Ron down to reception please?". On the way down, inbetween reflecting on how teachers here call students by their first names, I caught a glimpse of myself in a window. God I was ugly after that episode.

The next few days passed without incident, unless you cound Ron swearing at the computer because he can't send Hermione an E-mail. No matter how often I patiently explained that it was like owl post, but not owl post, and she wouldn't be able to read it. I'm sure that whoever is at a random hotmail address really appreciates the 20GB of text saying that muggle school is hell, how he is sorry for all the arguments, and how much he misses you and Harry.

At lunch, Ron was crying, I had never suffered from homesickness, having been on countless school trips abroad. I had no idea how he felt.

"Ron, you do know that if you don't tell me what's wrong, I can't help." He looked up at me.

"You wouldn't understand."

"I understand better then most people in this room, try me."

"Its…she…"

"Hermione?" Ron nodded.

"She hates me."

"She doesn't hate you Ron, shes your best friend."

"You've never met her, why did she tell me that she hates me then?"

I took a deep breath, I would have to do the one thing I didn't want to do with Ron around. Start quoting the books and explain the extent of the shippers.

"Ron, do you remember the shippers?"

"Yeah, the bunch of freaks who think Harry should get together with Hermione."

"Well there are lots of different ships, not just Harry/Hermione, theres also, Harry/Luna, Lupin/Tonks, Draco/Hermione." I paused as Ron burst out laughing through his tears.

"Who comes up with this stuff?"

"Not me, but I was one of the early supporters of SS grunts and knucklecracks. I was one of the first people to mention it. I support two other ships, which are pretty much the most heavily supported ones."

"What ships are they then?" Ron looked positively terrified at being in the company of a shipper.

"SS Grunts and Knucklecracks is Crabbe/Goyle." I paused as Ron sniggered, "and HMS Orange Crush which is Harry/Ginny and HMS Heron, which is Ron/Hermione."

I couldn't believe it, she thought that I should go out with Hermione. Well, sure, I do like Hermione, and yes, in that way. But I'm not going to just as her out - it's just not done.

"It's not just me Ron, HMS Heron is the biggest and most unsinkable ship of the lot, about roughly 90 of Harry Potter fans are supporting it."

Wow, I was popular, I had roughly 86 million muggles asking me to go out with Hermione.

"She likes you too you know Ron." I looked up at these words, Jess continued, "Otherwise she would have never asked you out…"

"Whoa, rewind, she asked me out? When?"

"Herbology, before Christmas, to Slughorns Christmas party, you were arguing… Don't you remember?" She snapped impatiently. I shook my head, my mind was drawing a blank. Jess sighed and continued talking. "You were collecting snargaluff pods, and Hermione said 'I was going to ask you to come, but if you'd rather I got off with McLaggen…' Don't you see? That was one anvil of a hint."

"But she did go with McLaggen…" I trailed off at the look on Jessica's face, I'd never seen her look so agitated.

"Yes - to get back at you, with the Lavender problem, and the Yule ball, we all know what that argument was really about." I felt tears begin to prick my eyes as the image of Hermione shouting at me after the ball. "Ron, do me and the other 86 million shippers a favour. Ask her out, and soon, Bill and Fleurs wedding would be good." I opened and closed my mouth a few times, I must have looked like a goldfish out of water. I had never spoken so openly about my feelings for Hermione, not even Harry, and here I was talking about it with someone who I hadn't even known a week. I thought about all the times that I had argued with Hermione, a vision of her shouting at me after the Yule Ball came into my head 'Next time theres a ball ask me before someone else does, not as a last resort!' It all seemed so clear now, she had actually asked me to ask her out. What should I do? It all seemed too obvious, too difficult.

"Jess?" She looked up at me over her cheese sandwich. "Is there anyway I can get in touch with her?"

* * *

a/n: 2 reviews? Is that it? I'm feeling underappreciated enough as it is, I'm over flowing with fanfiction ideas (there are more with Jess in) and not a single person bothers to tell me what they think - the last chapter isn't coming up until you tell me what you think, I write a lot of fanfiction, you can be brutally honest!

please?


	3. Doing the impossible

**The impossible**

This fic is dedicated to Linda, who has always been there for me, and helped me out of countless situations, keep reading, it puts the dragon to sleep.

This fic is also dedicated to the relentless LRC staff, keep smiling, I'm never going to forget you guys, continue to discover the magic in mugglenet - there are some things teachers can't teach you…

None of the (Magical) characters are my own they belong to JKR. The school is based on my own, as are some of the teachers (names changed).

**Chapter 3: Doing the impossible**

Wow. He got the message - but he had a point, how can we get in touch with her?

"Well, we won't be on the floo network. How did you get here? Knight bus?"

"Yeah, Pig's at Hogwarts, and why can't we wait until I go back?"

"Because I know you Ronald Weasley, if you can put something off, you will, is that why you never asked her to the Yule Ball?" I grinned at the look on his face, I'd got it in one. "ok - you can wait until you go back, but I want an owl, keeping me up to date."

"You wanna keep in touch?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"I thought that - well I'm in 7th year, won't it spoil the next book?" It seemed that he was now used to the fact that he was in a book."

"No, this will go down, as a fanfic."

"What's a fanfic?"

Oh God, why did I say that?

"They're stories, written about the characters, by fans." She had obviously explained this to many people, but she was dreading how I would take it, her voice was shaking. My mind had gone numb when the message sank in, I thought 7 books were scary, now I find out that fans write their own.

"Have you ever…?"

"Yes. None of it is real. I'm sorry Ron, I have written countless tragadies."

"You kill us all?"

"Not always, but mostly I write romantic tragadies." I had to admit it, I was growing curious, but I didn't know how I would cope with reading them.

"What ship?"

"You and Hermione." She had killed me, or Hermione, or both of us. I was seeing her in a whole new light, but I still wanted to read them, see how good she was.

"Can I see?"

"If you're sure you want to. Just so you know, a lot of reviewers cried, you might." Beckoning me to follow her she led me to the library. Waving at Miss Williams, she dragged me over to a row of computers. I looked over her shoulder at her typing at an alarming speed, she looked at me.

"Which one do you wanna read?"

"Erm…"

"That one - 3 chapters, Hermione's POV…" I had no idea what she was on about, "one of my better ones." She scanned the list of blue type on the screen, "Most of the others are your POV for some reason, but they're all one-shots. This one." She pointed at the screen, "Is the only non-romantic one I've ever written." None of it made any sense to me

"The first one you mentioned." She took a deep breath, she was scared, I don't know what of but she was scared.

"Ok," she clicked on something and let me sit down.

I watched him reading, he was a slow reader, but he ploughed on regardless. By the time he reached the end of chapter one he was laughing, he didn't say a word until he reached the end of chapter 2.

"You killed me off." He muttered in a slightly hurt voice.

"I'm sorry Ron, I didn't know I was going to meet you when I wrote it." He continued to read, by the end of chapter 3 he was smiling through his tears.

"How did you know that?"

"What?"

"That I like the name Alex, and that it reminds me of Hermione."

"I guessed, I know a lot of Alex's, all of which house a scary amount of intelligence, hence the link to Hermione."

All too soon I had to go back to Hogwarts. It had been an amazing week, and to be honest I was sorry to go back to Hogwarts. Jess stood by the gate, the sky reflecting in her eyes, she pulled me into a hug, tears forming on her eyelashes. She had shown me a world which was completely new to me, that had implanted itself into the hearts of 86 million muggles worldwide. She had shown me that I was someone - I am Ron Weasley, nothing can change that, my life was made for living - so I'll go back and live it. Jess had been brilliant, I'll miss her, she really is a person to remember. We pulled apart, she grinned a tearstained smile, her braces glinting in the afternoon sun.

"Remember Ron, tell her, she deserves to know the truth."

I nodded, turned to walk away and concentrated on Hogsmeade, I turned to wave and she was gone, I was standing in front of the three broomsticks, smiling to myself I walked back to the castle.

I never told Abi about meeting Ron, she did ask about him (she had been on holiday or she would've signed up too). I just told her that he was your average guy, smelly and annoying. About a week after Ron had left I received an own in the evening.

_Jess - _

_I told her, you were right…_

_Ron._

I smiled to myself, I'll let the other shippers find out for themselves in their own way. I grabbed a pen and my fanfiction notebook and began to scribble.

a/n: This isn't a true story, just so that the gullible know

a/n: This is it - the last chapter, hope you enjoyed, thanks for the lack of reviews, I hope my next fic does better... Oh yes, you will be seeing more of Jessica in future fics - she is a fully developed character and I love her to bits...


End file.
